strangeangelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dru
Dru Anderson is the main protagonist of Lili St. Crow's "Strange Angels" book series. History and Background Dru Anderson has lived a life on the run with her father, Dwight for most of her life. The series reveals that her mother was a rare half breed of vampire, known as a Svetocha and was brutally murdered by the dreaded, power-hungry nosferatu, Sergej when Dru was only five years old. The book describes Dru's flashback/dream, where she recalls her mother placing her under the floorboards while she is in a sleep state. Dru's father goes out in search for revenge, leaving little Dru in the care of his elderly mother. When Dru's grandmother dies, Dwight is forced to haul his child along with him and teach Dru the ropes of being a true hunter. The two move from town to town often and Dru attempts to lead a semi-normal life by going to school while they live in temporary settlements. Appearance She is a 16 year old girl with dark, curly hair and is of a medium build. She often describes herself as a less prettier version of her mother, her hair isn't as perfectly curly, it sticks out here and there, her skin usually likes to erupt boils around her temple. Many people suggest she looks like her deceased mother who was svetocha. She says, in her opinion, that she has the same rangy look as her father. She also claims to have her father's eyes and grandmother's beaky nose. Strange Angels (BOOK 1) STRANGE ANGELS is the first of five books in this series. This is where we first meet Dru and her father, living in a rental home on the outskirts where people keep to themselves and ask no questions. While she tries to lead a somewhat normal life, attending school and keeping out of trouble, it's not long unti trouble finds her. On one of his hunting trips, her father leaves her alone, days later appearing again at the back door as one of the undead, a zombie. As Dru explains, a zombie can be created by a sucker and with a target in mind. After the shock of having to kill her father, Dru is alone and vulnerable for the first time in a long time. She is often sick to her stomach at this point, unsure of where to go or what to do now. She also hears her fathers voice in her head when thinking about her next steps. She is then helped by her later friend, Graves. He is just a normal student, blissfully unaware of the Real World who believes he is helping Dru through a tough time. He finds her nursing a cold coffee, later feeding her from a fast food joint and showing her how he lives. Dru is shocked to find he is a foster kid, living in the mall while maintaining a cover of being a good student. They are later attacked by what could at that point be described as a 'burning wolf'. Graves is bitten on his shoulder by the wulfen and becomes rather white in the face when he sees Dru pointing a gun at the wulfen and shooting it. SECTION UNDER CONSTRUCTION Betrayals (BOOK 2) BETRAYALS is the second book in this series. Dru makes it to a Schola in New England, which is filled with nothing but male djamphir. She finds out there is a traitor somewhere, and she hopes to survive long enough to figure out who it is. Jealousy (BOOK 3) JEALOUSLY is the third book in this series. Defiance (BOOK 4) DEFIANCE is the fourth book in this series. Reckoning (BOOK 5) RECKONING is the fifth and final book of the series.Category:Background Category:Personality Category:Strange Angels Category:Betrayals Category:Jealousy Category:Defiance Category:Main Characters